


Winter Is Cold (To State The Obvious)

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I love those two, It's not shown but he and Rui have a rivalry, Male-Female Friendship, Study Group, Tobio gets along with his class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio prefers summer practice, thanks.The seven other athletes in his class agree.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s), Takeda Ittetsu & Original Female Character(s), Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin
Series: Days of December [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 27





	Winter Is Cold (To State The Obvious)

**Author's Note:**

> latkes/COLD/GALE
> 
> Sorry these are all late. I got hit with holiday distractions then hit a wall. Day 23 is gonna be huge and it's still causing me problems.

"If you move one more  _ damn _ time, I will dropkick you right out that door."

Fujisaki Rui squawked at the threat, ducking beneath the ginormous, thick blanket Tobio had brought from home. 

He liked volleyball, he loved it. It was his passion, an integral part of him since he was a kid. But he hated playing in the cold (Ukai had the unfortunate habit of leaving the gym door open sometimes). His chest hurt from breathing in cold air, his limbs usually trembled and fucked up his tosses, and he was not dealing with it on this very cold, teeth chattering morning.

His classmates-the ones in sport clubs at Karasuno and local gyms-very much agreed. They had rearranged the classroom because of it, wearing their coats because the substitute who took over for the pregnant math teacher had broken the classroom heater, and were miserably squashed together for warmth. He cursed the sub silently.

"Guys…?" The eight athletes twisted or peeked from the blanket to look at their bemused class president, the vice and the rest of their classmates behind her.

Abano Rico took one look and dove to join them, Yasuda Seika and Song Hajun shrieking when his cold coat brushed them. 

In an atypical manner, Matsuoka Naori snapped at the rest of the class. "Close the door, you're letting cold air in!" 

The eleven teens obeyed, joining the blanket covered teens. Iida Chiaki and Abara Makoto counted, ensuring everyone was there. Iida checked it off on her clipboard. "Okay, news. Seika-chan, congrats on winning the Winter Cup! I know you and the teams were working hard for that trophy."

Yasuda smiled, eyes glinting. "Thank you. We made Nekoma cry." She looked at Tobio. "You better do the same, Kageyama-kun."

"We'll win," he promised.

She flashed him a smile as Iida continued to list off the daily news. Tobio fought the urge to doze off while she spoke, her voice nice and calm and he really shouldn't have stayed up watching videos.

The door of the classroom slid open, earning cries of protest as a cold air rushed in and their homeroom teacher stepped in. Nakamura looked at them curiously, closing the door and taking in the blanket, then put her things on the desk. Their eyes landed on the pastry box in her hand along with the roll of paper towels.

"Campfire time, then," she said brightly. Nakamura settled between Fan Jingyi and Robinson Olivia, both girls helping her pass out still warm custard and chocolate buns. "First, what you guys need to work on-well, some of you anyway. Japanese lit, we've got…"

**《◇》**

Keishin squinted at the group on the stage as some of them screeched at each other. "Why?"

"Study session, apparently." Keishin side eyed Takeda's morbidly amazed expression. "Their grades are really horrible."

He stared between him and the two teens arguing with one of his setters. It looked like a mess in the making. "How is the rest of the team? Might as well do a grade check."

"What?" The horrified voices of his three other troublemakers had him looking over his shoulder, seeing them frozen in the doorway.

"Change of plans," he decided. "Study session instead, go get your bags."

They looked ready to cry. Keishin tried not to laugh, forcing his face straight even as Takeda chuckled. He turned around when the screeches rose higher and stared as two teens wrestled aggressively. Seriously, the boy was pulling the girl's hair and she was trying to do something to his arm-Keishin couldn't really tell, but he bet it was painful from how the boy was wincing.

Another boy was standing, speaking, "Takehara, Togami-"

He didn't get the chance to stop him, Kageyama and another girl booting the two off the stage. The teen stared at them as the duo wheezed from the floor.

"It was faster, vice," the girl said after noticing his stare. Kageyama nodded in agreement before focusing his attention on Kiyora (who had become a regular fixture in the gym after a project with Kageyama).

Vice president looked to the side at a pale haired girl, her shrugging sheepishly. "I was going to do the same." She laughed at Vice's sigh.

"Oi, sensei!" A girl almost dropped onto the floor duo, just barely missing them as she hurried towards Takeda with hopeful eyes. Keishin noted her American features immediately (her green eyes were really bright) and looked back to the other teens. Kageyama's class had four foreign exchange students? Karasuno did the exchange program more than other schools, but to have four in one class… "Sensei, you teach Japanese literature, right?"

"Yes. Do you need help?" Takeda asked, letting her lead him towards the stage.

"Yeah. Kenta's been helping, but we both suck at kanji."

"Stop calling me out!" A boy called and got laughs.

"Don't worry. I get mixed up myself sometimes," Takeda assured and accepted a hand up on stage. "Oh, actually, why are you here in the gym? Wouldn't a classroom be better?"

"A sub broke the heater last week," Vice answered. "And the gym is warmer, especially when we can close the door."

Snorting at the obvious hint, Keishin moved to usher the rest of his confused team in.

"Studying?" Sugawara checked with him, smiling when he received a nod. "Alright. Come on, guys."

"Please no fighting," Sawamura sighed as he headed towards the stage.

Keishin smirked as he shut the door and headed over. It wasn't volleyball, sure, but he figured he could remember some things from high school.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

…

Was Aihara still doing that one project in History?


End file.
